


It's A Wonderful Life, Tatsumi (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [19]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Affection, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi learns something about what Christmas really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wonderful Life, Tatsumi (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Peace on earth.

It was nearly five o'clock on December twenty-fourth when Tsuzuki knocked lightly on the door to Tatsumi's office. When he didn't receive any sort of acknowledgement, he chewed his lower lip in thought for a moment before he grasped the knob and turned. Peeking his head inside, his entire face lit up when he saw the secretary sitting at his desk and working, and he felt a bit of nervousness as he clutched the small package he held a little closer to his chest. Clearing his throat, he called out softly, "Tatsumi?"

The blue-eyed shinigami looked up when he heard his name, and he narrowed his gaze a little as he peered at the other from over the rims of his glasses. "I had my door closed for a purpose, Tsuzuki," he replied somewhat crossly, though his expression softened some when he saw the hurt look flit across the other's face, and he sighed as he took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What would you like?" he asked, trying to sound a bit more pleasant as he replaced the lenses.

Tatsumi's abruptness startled him slightly, and he completely forgot the smooth, suave invitation he'd been practicing for the past week. Instead, he mumbled out, "Are you very busy?" He winced a little when he saw the very subtle arch of a brow, and he realized belatedly that it had been a stupid question. "I mean, you must be; after all, why else would you keep your door closed?" He laughed nervously, and when he saw the slight downward curve of the other's lips, he knew the taller brunet was starting to lose his patience. Coming further into the office, he awkwardly made his way over to the secretary's desk, and he set the present down on the edge, making sure not to cover up any of the ledgers Tatsumi was working with. "Merry Christmas, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said, and he bowed his head a little as he asked, "If you have time - I mean, if you want to, would you like to come see the Christmas lights with me tonight, and then maybe have a late dinner?" He pinked a bit. "Or a drink? My treat. U-unless you have other plans." Mentally, he facepalmed at how dumb he sounded. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to get tongue-tied in the other's presence. And now, he was blowing his chance to spend some quality time alone with the handsome brunet.

The cool, cobalt gaze glanced down at the festively wrapped package, and then back up to meet the amethyst. Nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Tatsumi said, "It's a foolish holiday. The only ones who benefit from it are the manufacturers who sell gullible consumers overpriced candy and gaudy trinkets. It's commercialism to the extreme." He picked up his pen and made a notation in one of his books. "Hn. Almost makes me wish I'd thought the whole idea up."

"But it's not just about presents, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki protested sadly, feeling as though his heart had just been crushed. "The presents are just symbolic. Sure, there's the consumerism, but there's a sense of love and joy and peacefulness to the day, too!"

"Do you really think so? Do you honestly believe such things exist in this world beyond fleeting moments?" Tatsumi shook his head a little and turned his attention back to his bookwork. "You've been here for how many years now? Eighty-three? And how many cases have you seen where love conquers all? No, Tsuzuki, the world is an ugly place, and human nature is to hurt and to destroy as we see for ourselves every day we continue to exist. Mark my words. Tonight, the streets of Tokyo will be packed with lovers promising to cherish each other, and tomorrow, families will gather united around their tables and eat their Christmas cakes, and for a day, everything will seem well and good in the world. But the day after that, those lovers who only had eyes for each other will start to stray, the togetherness those families experienced will give way to the petty bickering once the afterglow has faded away, and violence will once again erupt on the streets. It will be, as they say, business as usual for us."

"Tatsumi..." His amethyst eyes were wide and glittering slightly once the other had finished speaking. He'd always known that his friend had struggled with his softer emotions after his mortal life had ended, and that he was nowhere near as idealistic about people as he was, but he'd never heard the secretary so vehemently bitter about humankind before. He closed his eyes and turned away slightly. "So does that mean you won't be joining me tonight?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. I'm going to be working a little longer on this; I'd like to finish it before I go home."

"I see," the smaller male replied flatly, barely managing to keep the waver from his voice. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, then." He closed the door and left the secretary to his work.

A little after seven, Tatsumi had finished everything he'd wanted to for the day, and he retrieved his trench coat and slipped it on. After slipping the present from Tsuzuki into his pocket and shutting off his lights, he stepped out into the main office, giving a slight start of surprise when he saw the other brunet sitting on a chair outside his door. "Asato? What are you still doing here?"

The shorter brunet was on his feet in an instant. "I don't know what happened in the past, and I know better than to ask you to tell me, but I _know_ you can't really be that jaded, Tatsumi! You just can't!" Before the other could reply, he said, "I'll prove it to you." And at that, he grabbed the secretary around the waist, and holding him tightly, he spirit-jumped the two of them from the building.

It took Tatsumi a moment to get his bearings when they arrived in Chijou, still in their spirit forms. As he looked around, he realized that they were standing on top of a building, and from the unique shape of it, it didn't take him long to figure out where they were. "You brought us to _Sydney_?" he hissed. "If anyone finds out we're in Australia -"

"Tatsumi, _please_!" Tsuzuki begged. "They won't, and I promise we won't stay long, but I just wanted you to see this!" Peering over the edge, he looked down at the stage, which was _covered_ with dozens and dozens of lit candles. The audience was full of people - young and old alike. The children's eyes were wide and shining with excitement, while the older people wore expressions of fond nostalgia. The rich sat with the middle- and lower-classes, and there seemed to be no concern from anyone about race, religion, or culture. They were just _people_ who were sharing a moment together. He smiled softly as he looked down at the gathered mortals. "They look happy, ne? Sure, they'll go home to those store-bought symbols later, and they'll have fun with their presents and their fancy dinners, but those can't compare with this." he remarked. "Maybe it is fleeting, but I bet you they'll leave here tonight feeling a bit better about themselves and about life." He turned to look at his friend as the orchestra started the introduction for _Hark, the Herald Angels Sing_. "I know that life isn't perfect. But that's what makes times like these so wonderful." His smile widened as the choir began, and though he didn't understand the English words, he could feel the emotion behind them. "Maybe that sense of peace this day creates is artificial, but it gives them something to work for throughout the rest of the year. Something to hold in their hearts and inspire them to keep going and keep trying. These beautifully fragile beings deserve at least that, don't you think?"

Tatsumi's expression was contemplative as he, too, stood at the edge of the roof and watched the mortals. This was different from what he'd witnessed over the past few decades at home. This wasn't a manufactured sentiment that would be discarded the next morning with the day's trash. This was love and hope and peace intangible. The corners of his mouth turned upwards just a little. This was the foundation upon which all the consumer bullshit had been built. His smile widened a bit more. So Tsuzuki had been right; the majority of it was symbolic - if one looked hard enough. He was about to suggest they head home when a soloist took the stage, and Tatsumi paused when a very clear soprano voice began to sing _O Holy Night_. Unlike the other shinigami, Tatsumi could speak and understand English, and as he listened to the words of the song, he found himself thinking of the things Tsuzuki had just told him, about people needing _something_ to believe in. Or maybe, in his case, _someone_.

As the hauntingly beautiful music floated up around them, Tatsumi glanced over at Tsuzuki. The amethyst-eyed brunet had always managed to work his way around his defences, and he'd always fought so hard to build new walls as fast as Tsuzuki could tear them down. But as he looked at the other, he could feel himself succumbing to that magic everyone in Japan seemed to associate with Christmas Eve, and he wondered if maybe he didn't want to keep the other out any longer. Wordlessly, he took Tsuzuki's hand in his, and then turned his attention back to the concert happening below them, keeping the pink from his cheeks by sheer force of will alone. He did love Tsuzuki. He always had from the time they were partners. Though, whether that was romantic love or just a deep, intense affection for the other, he didn't know. But maybe, he was willing to find out. Slowly. And this was a start. He nudged his glasses up, using the gesture as an excuse to discreetly wipe underneath his one eye - he wasn't used to dealing with his softer emotions, and coupled with the passion he'd felt from the soloist, it was getting to be almost too much too fast. "We should head back now," he said.

Tsuzuki's heart soared when he felt the larger hand take his, and when he turned to Tatsumi, his expression softened when he saw that the other shinigami felt just as nervous about all of this as he did. "Ok." He worried his lip for a moment. "Will you come see the lights with me? It's still pretty early."

After a few moments, Tatsumi nodded. "I will."

"And dinner?" Tsuzuki added hopefully. "I did skip eating when I was waiting for you, and I am a bit hungry."

Cobalt eyes sparkled a little at the near-pleading look. "I think we can do that, too."

Tsuzuki gave him an adoring look in return, and after giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he returned them to Tokyo. After walking along Marunouchi Nakadori Street and viewing Tokyo Tower, they enjoyed a light supper, and returned to Meifu a little before midnight. As they stood on the amethyst-eyed shinigami's porch, he looked up at the other and said, "Will you come and have Christmas cake with me tomorrow afternoon?"

Tatsumi smiled softly. "Did you bake it?" he asked, recalling in vivid detail the last time he'd tried anything the other had prepared.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, I got it from the bakery." He chuckled a little. "It needs to be authentic, ne?"

The taller brunet smiled in return. "Tell you what, why don't you come to my house for dinner tomorrow. And bring your cake."

"Really?" When he saw Tatsumi nod, Tsuzuki's eyes shone happily. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at work then. Merry Christmas, Tatsumi."

"Merry Christmas, Tsuzuki." Putting his hands in his pockets, he started to head toward his own home, only to pause when he brushed against the present. Pulling it out, he stood under the light of a streetlamp and opened the package. Inside was a rather elegant looking Swarovski crystal snowflake ornament - Tsuzuki had obviously spent a lot of money on the gift - one that was definitely not gaudy. He held it up to the light, and he smiled again when he saw the way the light struck the various facets, splitting it prism-like into its various colour bands. As he put the ornament back in its box, he noticed the inscription the other had scribbled on the inside of the lid:

_Something unique. Just like you._

_~Tsuzuki. ♥_

The blue-eyed brunet chuckled softly as he returned it to his pocket for safekeeping, and he thought back on the night. Tsuzuki could be damned persuasive when he wanted to be. As he started walking again, he lightly brushed his thumb over the corner of the box, and his expression softened. Maybe his current happiness would be fleeting, but he did have something to hold in his heart. And he knew he had a long way to go, but at least now, he had a reason to keep trying.


End file.
